El primer Dia
by Rushererctioner
Summary: Luna Lovegood todo el mundo la conoce como una de las mejores amigas de Harry Potter todo sabemos que ella va en Ravenclaw pero nunca supimos como fue que quedo en esa casa como fue su llegada a Hogwarts como fue su selección de casa nada… Aquí se la vamos a contar


**Luna Lovegood todo el mundo la conoce como una de las mejores amigas de Harry Potter todo **_**sabemos que ella va en Ravenclaw pero nunca supimos como fue que quedo en esa casa como fue su**_** llegada a Hogares como fue su selección de casa nada… Aquí se la vamos a contar**

**Harry potter no me pertenece si créanme yo hubiera Puesto a Luna y Neville juntos **

_**Este fic participa en el reto temático de febrero del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_

**Sep. 1.1992**

"Padre vamos apúrate no quiero perder el expreso Hogwarts "Dijo Luna una pequeña niña de 11 anos con el pelo largo hasta la cintura y ojos grises mirando a su padre.

"ya voy Luna relájate "dijo su padre

"no puedo estoy muy emocionada siento como el día que descubrimos al Hipogrifo con dos cabezas "Dijo en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

"ok solo hay que atravesar las plataformas 9 y 10 "dijo su padre poniéndole las manos en los hombros "primero tu "le dijo su padre y Luna atravesó muy alegre a la plataforma

"sientes cosquillas "le dijo Luna a su padre al pasar por la plataforma

"lose pero después de un tiempo lo dejas de sentir "dijo Xenophilose dijo desanimado

"porque "dijo Luna

"te acostumbras "le dijo su padre

"que tristeza "dijo Luna mientras seguía caminando al expreso Hogwarts

"bueno creo que aquí te dejo mi pequeño pedazo de cielo "Le dijo Xenophilose a Luna

"bey papi "dijo Luna abrazando a sus padre luego subió al expreso Hogwarts busco un compartimento donde sentarse y hay vio a una chica pelirroja

"hola me puedo sentar aquí "le pregunto Luna a la pelirroja

"si claro "le dijo

"Hola Yo soy Luna Lovegood mucho gusto "Le dijo Luna a la pelirroja

"Hola soy Ginny Weasley "dijo Ginny

"y en que casa piensas quedar "Le pregunto Luna a Ginny

"oh en Gryffindor como toda mi Familia y tu "Le pregunto Ginny

"oh yo en Ravenclaw como mis padres "Le dijo Luna

"genial "dijo Ginny volteando a la ventana

"y tienes hermanos "dijo Luna tratando de sacar platica

"si seis y tú tienes hermanos o hermanas "le pregunto Ginny

"No me gustaría pero no yo no tengo a nadie más que mi padre "dijo Luna algo Triste

"Que paso con tu madre "Dijo Ginny

"bueno ella murió hace dos años cuando yo tenía 9 "dijo Luna

"como paso "le pregunto Ginny

"ella intentaba hacer un experimento y el experimento fallo y ella falleció "dijo Luna recordando ese horrible día

"bueno cambiando de tema "Dijo Ginny

Así se fueron todo el camino hasta llegar a Hogwarts

"Primer Ano por acá "dijo un hombre más alto que cualquier otro de cualquier forma que lo veas

"Wow ese hombre es enorme "dijo Ginny

"si que lo es "Dijo Un niño güero y luego le tomo una foto al Gran Hombre

"Síganme por aquí "grito el Hombre y los niños lo siguieron se subieron a las lanchas Luna se subió con GInny El niño güero que al parecer se llama Colín y otro niño que no le importo conocer al llegar al castillo que era más Grande de lo que muchos se imaginaban entraron y antes de entrar a un cuarto donde todos suponían se aria la famosa selección de casas con El famosos sombrero seleccionador.

"Buenas noches alumnos me complazco en darles la bienvenida a Hogwarts pronto entraran al gran comedor y será seleccionados para una casa ya sea Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Gryffindor y Slytherin "Dijo La profesora" de acuerdo todos acompáñeme "dijo abriendo las puertas y guiando a los alumnos

"wow es genial "grito Ginny

"es mágico "dijo Colín

"es único "dijo Luna

"ok comencemos "dijo la profesora McGonagol y así se fue la lista Colín quedo en Gryffindor ojala que todavía pueda mantener amistad con el pensó Luna y la lista sigo y siguió hasta que llegaron a la L

"Luna Lovegood "Dijo la profesora Luna salto hasta llegar al banco donde se encontraba el sombrero seleccionador en cuanto se sentó l la profesora le puso el sombrero

"una Lovegood yo conocí a tus padres grandes alumnos muy Originales e inteligentes y pare que tu también "Dijo el sombrero "Por esa razón te pondré en ¡ ¡RAVENCLAW ! " La mesa Ravenclaw aplaudía y gritaba mientras Luna caminaba hasta allá de nuevo la lista siguió y siguió hasta llegar a la W.

"Ginevra Weasley "dijo la profesora Ginny camino se sentó después de cómo un minuto el sombrero grito

"Gryffindor "Grito el sombrero así Luna vio como alguien con quien pensó que se podría convertir en Grandes amigas quedo en otra casa pero a Luna no le importo su amistad si es importante para las dos no se a romper tal vez no se la mejor pero no se va a romper.

**Que les pareció les gusto la odiaron que les pareció dejen su Review **


End file.
